coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1990
Events *1st January - Deirdre Barlow throws Ken out of No.1 when he spends New Year with Wendy Crozier instead of his family. *3rd January - Don Brennan's taxi is stolen. *5th January - First appearance of Victoria Arden. *12th January - Ken Barlow decides to sell his newspaper, the Weatherfield Recorder. *12th February - Newlyweds Des and Steph Barnes move into No.6. *14th February - First appearance of Flick Khan. *5th March - Peter Ingram offers down-on-his-luck Mike Baldwin a job as a sales rep. *7th March - Tina Fowler is jilted by fiancé Eddie Ramsden during her hen party. *9th March - After Eddie Ramsden calls off their wedding, Tina Fowler tells him that she's better off without him. *12th March - Percy Sugden breaks his ankle as he slips on Phyllis Pearce's shopping after the bag had split. *21st March - Ken Barlow resigns his job as editor of the Weatherfield Gazette free sheet. *23rd March - Percy Sugden, in his wheelchair following a slip, annoys Alec Gilroy with complaints and, much to everyone's horror, is barred from the Rovers. *28th March - The Wiltons move into No.4 but the shock of the move distresses Harriet the budgie so much that she dies. *2nd April - Tracy Barlow causes a chip pan fire at No.1 and is rescued by Dave Barton. *4th April - Jenny Bradley and Flick Khan move into No.7. *6th April - Rita Fairclough decides to move out of No.7 and into the flat above the new Kabin. *13th April - Rita Fairclough opens the new Kabin on Coronation Street and closes the old one on Rosamund Street for the last time after seventeen years. *16th April - Rita Fairclough moves into 10a Coronation Street - the flat above The Kabin. *18th April - Sally Webster discovers that she is pregnant. *20th April - Gail Tilsley admits to recently-pregnant Sally Webster that she is also expecting a baby with younger partner Martin Platt, but swears her to secrecy as she is considering having an abortion. *25th April - Curly Watts finds out that Reg Holdsworth has been sleeping in Bettabuy's stockroom as his wife has thrown him out. *27th April - Neil Mitchell marries Denise Osbourne. Ken Barlow and Mike Baldwin fight in the Rovers over a car that Ken sold to Curly Watts. *2nd May - Martin Platt persuades Gail Tilsley not to abort the baby they are expecting. *4th May - Reg Holdsworth moves into the Corner Shop flat. *11th May - Ivy Brennan is horrified when Gail Tilsley tells her that she is pregnant with Martin Platt's baby. *14th May - Ivy Brennan orders Gail Tilsley to marry Martin Platt before their baby is born. *18th June - In anticipation of the sale of No.1 to Newton & Ridley, the brewery installs a new relief manager, Roger Woodhouse in the Rovers, taking over from Alec and Bet Gilroy. Cecil Newton intervenes and tells the Gilroys that the pub is still theirs. *2nd July - Curly Watts is promoted to Assistant Manager at Bettabuy. *6th July - A free bus service from Bettabuy starts to pick up customers in Coronation Street. Alf Roberts is not best pleased… *20th July - Steve McDonald and Joanne Khan elope from the Street at night to go to the Lake District together. *30th July - Ken Barlow receives a letter from Peter telling him that he is marrying girlfriend Jessica Midgeley next week. *1st August - Final appearance of Flick Khan. *8th August - Mike Baldwin interviews Jackie Ingram, who is posing as "Jackie Williams" in order to spy on Mike's new operation for her husband, Mike's boss and future nemesis, Peter Ingram (First appearance of the character). *15th August - Factory owner Peter Ingram collapses with a massive heart attack in front of Mike Baldwin when arguing with him. *17th August - Peter Ingram dies of a heart attack. *20th August - A Coppergram Man stripper turns up at the Rovers and serenades Vera Duckworth on her wedding anniversary. He's been sent and paid for by Steph Barnes in the latest act in the dispute between the two households. *24th August - The McDonald twins receive their "O"-level results. Andy does as well as expected and although Steve's grades are nowhere near as good as his brother's, his parents expected far worse and go overboard in praising him, much to Andy's annoyance. *31st August - Ken Barlow moves into the Corner Shop flat. *3rd September - Despite her supposedly being the girlfriend of brewery boss Nigel Ridley, Tina Fowler is sacked from the Rovers by Bet Gilroy. Tina later discovers that she was just Nigel's bit on the side (Final appearance of the character). *17th September - Liz McDonald begins work as a barmaid at the Rovers. *18th September - Craig Harris is born. *21st September - Deirdre Barlow begins divorce proceedings against Ken. *8th October - Design student Angie Freeman starts to lodge at No.7 (First appearance of the character). *17th October - Mark Casey is given Casey's Garage to run as a twenty-first birthday present. Kevin Webster is appalled at the prospect of reporting to the younger man. *2nd November - The Wiltons return home from Manchester Airport after finding their travel company for their holiday has gone bust, only to discover that No.4 has been burgled. *9th November - Phil Jennings and one of his heavies threaten Ken Barlow to keep away from his separated wife, Deirdre. *16th November - Percy Sugden interrupts a burglary at No.6 and prevents Mal Harris from escaping until the police arrive. *21st December - Alf Roberts is made President of the Weatherfield Association of Retail Traders and Stockholders (WARTS). *24th December - Sally Webster goes into labour on her own, and gives birth in Don Brennan's taxi in Rosamund Street with Liz McDonald acting as midwife. *25th December - Gail Tilsley gives birth to a baby boy, David. *29th December - Luke Britton is born. *31st December - Ken Barlow attempts suicide. See also *Coronation Street in 1990 *Category:1990 episodes External links *1990 at Wikipedia Category:1990